1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a SCADA system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) system is a control system in which a central control system monitors remote apparatuses by collecting, receiving, logging and displaying state information data, i.e., points, on the remote apparatuses with a remote terminal unit via analog or digital signals on the communications path.
Typically, the SCADA system centrally monitors and controls a variety of remote installations such as power plants, transmission and distribution facilities, petrochemical plants, steel plants, factory automation facilities, etc.
The SCADA system performs a function of monitoring and alarming that conducts predefined operations according to an alarm state of the remote apparatuses, a function of monitoring/controlling that operates the remote apparatuses manually/automatically, and a function of displaying that receives, displays and logs the state information on the remote apparatuses.
Incidentally, the SCADA system handles complicated and a massive amount information. To efficiently provide users with such information from the SCADA, screen configuration and information display manner is very important.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a layout of windows for a SCADA system.
Referring to FIG. 1, when a window 14 is added to the screen, the SCADA system equally divides the whole screen area 10 by the number of the windows. As a result, the windows 12 in the screen area 10 automatically arranged to have the same size irrespectively of the context they have.
Accordingly, the SCADA system arranges the windows of the same size all together in the whole screen, and thus users watch several windows simultaneously such that the visibility is degraded.